


And I Will Keep You Close to Me

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Jealousy, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Catwoman is pulling a heist with a cohort, a partner-in-crime named King Faraday. More information on him here:Love and Other Dangers. Batman catches up to Selina, clad in an evening gown, on a moonlit rooftop high above Gotham's gritty streets.Or: Selina Kyle didn't come out on the rooftop just to get some air, and Batman didn't just happen to be in the neighborhood.





	And I Will Keep You Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Goes out with love to all of the Bruce/Selina fans.

None of it, not a bit of it mattered. It didn’t matter that he knew she was casing the place, or that she had some score going down with Faraday that he couldn’t quite figure out—yet. It didn’t matter that she was really supposed to be seven floors down or that she’d be back there again as soon as she left the rooftop. What mattered was this, and this alone: Her body, warm against his, her evening gown rumpled and pushed to bare one white shoulder, Batman’s cape drawn around her and clasped at her neck.

She was about to come, he could tell, and the feel of her in his arms made him forget almost everything else. It wasn’t the honeyed moment he would’ve chosen, drawing himself from her body and falling beside her on soft white sheets, but this was not a bed, this was their city, cold and glittering below them – with all its filth and crime and good and evil and breathtaking beauty and she was there and he was there and this is what they had. 

Her breath stuttered, hot in the dark against his bare cheek. He found her throat and a pulse point just under her jaw line, pressing his lips against it, feeling her blood quicken beneath his mouth as he held her steady in the shadows, one hand on the small of her back, the other beneath the satin folds of her gown. Gauntlet on the ground, his bared palm was smooth against the shivering skin of her belly, fingers low and slicking with how much she wanted, how much she wanted him.

His hand against her back slid lower over the silk of her gown and the planes and curves of her body. He cupped one round buttock, pulling her to him. Her breath hitched as his fingers curved deeper into the heat of her. So wet for him, all for him, and he pulled her close, kissed her bare, sweet shoulder, pushed the silks further away. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath caught with something that was almost a word as he lifted his mouth from her breast to swallow her cry as she came in his arms.

He held her as her breathing evened, as the soft rhythm of her heartbeat gentled. Her kiss was lush and soft; she whispered a promise and he was tempted, but there was no time. There was only time for this, tonight, and it had to be enough.

Selina shifted, arms snaking up to wrap around his neck, sighing, boneless and relaxed against him, her expression far-away dreamy and all because of him. 

“You do make it complicated,” she said or he thought she’d said and suddenly he wasn’t sure what he’d given away in the heat of the moment, but he was saved by the sound of a creaking door.

Selina paused, readjusting the strap of her Valentino, and gave his cape back, letting the wind furl it over his shoulders.

Behind them in the darkness, a man’s voice hissed. “Selina, you up here?”

Her hand toyed with the edge of Batman's cowl. “It’s my date,” she said, barely a whisper as her breath bloomed against his temple.

Batman fastened his cape. Faraday wasn’t her date. “I know you’re on a job.” 

Selina threw him a look over her shoulder before turning away. “Right here, King. The roof’s clear.” 

“’Atta girl.” The idiot offered her his arm. “You got to be cold, kid. Take my jacket.”

Before she descended the stairs, Selina turned, but she couldn’t see in the dark. It didn’t matter. Batman could. And he’d keep his eye on her.


End file.
